Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon - Overload
オッドアイズ・リベリオン・ドラゴン－オーバーロード | romaji_name = Haō Kokuryū Oddoaizu Riberion Doragon - Ōbārōdo | trans_name = Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon - Overload, the Supreme King Black Dragon | image = OddEyesRebellionDragonOverload-LGB1-JP-OP.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Pendulum | type4 = Effect | rank = 7 | pendulum_scale = 4 | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | passcode = | materials = 2 Level 7 monsters | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like | effect_types = Summoning condition, Condition, Continuous, Trigger, Condition | ocg = | adv = Not yet released | trad = Not yet released | pendulum_effect = Once per turn: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Rebellion" or "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card as material (this is treated as an Xyz Summon), then you can attach 1 card from your Pendulum Zone to it as material. | lore = 2 Level 7 monsters You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Rebellion" Xyz Monster you control as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. This card that was Xyz Summoned using a Rank 7 Xyz Monster as material can make a second and third attack during each Battle Phase. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone. You can only Special Summon "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon - Overlord(s)" once per turn. | fr_pendulum_effect = | fr_lore = | de_pendulum_effect = | de_lore = | it_pendulum_effect = | it_lore = | pt_pendulum_effect = | pt_lore = | es_pendulum_effect = | es_lore = | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分メインフェイズに発動できる。 ゾーンのこのカードを特殊召喚し、「リベリオン」モンスターまたは「幻影騎士団」モンスター１体をこのカードの上に重ねて 召喚扱いとしてＥＸデッキから特殊召喚する。その後、自分の ゾーンのカード１枚を選んでそのモンスターの下に重ねて 素材にできる。 | ja_lore = レベル７モンスター×２ 自分は「覇王黒竜オッドアイズ・リベリオン・ドラゴン－オーバーロード」を１ターンに１度しか特殊召喚できない。このカードは自分フィールドの「リベリオン」Ｘモンスターの上に重ねて 召喚する事もでき、レベル７が 召喚可能な場合にＥＸデッキの表側表示のこのカードは 召喚できる。①：ランク７の モンスターを素材として 召喚したこのカードは１度のバトルフェイズ中に３回攻撃できる。②：モンスターゾーンのこのカードが破壊された場合に発動できる。このカードを自分の ゾーンに置く。 | ko_pendulum_effect = | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Xyz Monster | archseries = * Odd-Eyes * Supreme King * Rebellion (archetype) | supports_archetypes = * Rebellion (archetype) * The Phantom Knights | related_to_archseries = * Four Dimension Dragons * Pendulum (archetype) * Pendulum Dragon * Xyz * Xyz Dragon | action = * Attaches as Xyz Material * Transfers * Applies effects if Xyz Summoned using specific Xyz Material * Activates if destroyed by battle * Activates if destroyed by card effect * Activates from your Extra Deck * Goes to Pendulum Zone | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials * Special Summons itself from your Pendulum Zone * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Treats Special Summon as Xyz Summon * Xyz Evolution * Special Summons itself from your Extra Deck * Special Summon once per turn | attack = Multiple attacker | misc = * Xyz Pendulum Monster * Limited activations * Pendulum Summoning condition | database_id = 14960 }}